Problem: Solve
\[-1 < \frac{x^2 - 14x + 11}{x^2 - 2x + 3} < 1.\]
Answer: We consider both inequalities separately.

The left inequality is equivalent to
\[\frac{x^2 - 14x + 11}{x^2 - 2x + 3} + 1 > 0,\]or
\[\frac{2x^2 - 16x + 14}{x^2 - 2x + 3} > 0.\]Then
\[\frac{x^2 - 8x + 7}{x^2 - 2x + 3} > 0.\]The numerator factors as
\[\frac{(x - 1)(x - 7)}{x^2 - 2x + 3} > 0.\]The denominator $x^2 - 2x + 3 = (x - 1)^2 + 2$ is always positive.

The quadratic $(x - 1)(x - 7)$ is positive precisely when $x < 1$ or $x > 7.$

The right inequality is equivalent to
\[1 - \frac{x^2 - 14x + 11}{x^2 - 2x + 3} > 0,\]or
\[\frac{12x - 8}{x^2 - 2x + 3} > 0.\]Then
\[\frac{3x - 2}{x^2 - 2x + 3} > 0.\]Since the denominator is always positive, this inequality holds if and only if $x > \frac{2}{3}.$

The solution is then
\[x \in \boxed{\left( \frac{2}{3}, 1 \right) \cup (7,\infty)}.\]